What could go wrong?
by Jolexendgame
Summary: Alex is finally going to propose again, and Jo is ready to accept, but neither one of them is prepared for what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Alex, stay with me. Please, Alex stay with me."

Four hours earlier

Alex was rushing around making sure he had everything perfect for tonight. Tonight was the night that he was going to propose to Jo again and she was going to say yes this time.

He had it all planned out, a nice dinner at the best Italian restaurant in town and he had his own idea for dessert. He got home just before Jo, so he could surprise her.

"Hey" "Hey yourself, what did you do? You look out of breath." Jo walks over to Alex with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you look like you're worried about me? " "I'm not, something just seems up, that's all."

Alex shrugs off her comment and continues over to his drawer where the ring still is. Jo walks toward the kitchen to grab a ginger ale. When Alex knew she was out of sight, he quickly grabbed the ring and put it in his pocket.

"You wanna go grab a bite to eat for dinner?" "Eh, I am not that hungry." Truth was she hadn't been feeling well, the past week and she just recently found out why. She was pregnant, but she didn't want to tell Alex just yet.

"Well you will be when we get there. I was thinking Nemo's? Does that sound good?" "Sure. I guess I could go for Italian."

Alex gave a small smile, placed a kiss on her cheek and led her out the door.

"Wait here. Let me go see if there's a table." "Alright." Alex walked into Nemo's gave his name for his reservation and they told him his table was ready. He called Jo and told her to come in.

"Hi, my name is John and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" "A bottle of Champagne would be good. Thank you."

"Alex, why did you want to come to such a nice place on a Tuesday night? I was not prepared, I feel so under dressed." "You look beautiful, don't worry about it. What are you thinking you're going to have?"

"Maybe the Chicken Francese, oh and maybe some stuffed shells. Wait no that's too much. I'll just have the chicken Parmesan." Alex shakes his head and laughs, "You go from not wanting to come because you aren't hungry to wanting everything on the menu. You sure, you are alright?"

She didn't want to say right now, well yes but I'm pregnant, so my appetite changes. She went with, "Yea, realized you were right and I am hungry" instead.

The waiter came back with the champagne just in time, took their order and went back to the kitchen. Jo was worried how the whole, oh no champagne for me, conversation was going to go. She was about to find out.

Alex poured champagne for both of them and then reached into his pocket. Jo saw Alex reach into his pocket, so she poured some of her glass into the champagne bucket. She didn't want to make it obvious and dump the whole thing.

Alex turn back around and Jo noticed a small box. Her face froze, is that what she thinks it is? Is he going to propose again? She was ready this time; she was going to say yes. It had been six months since he last proposed and things definitely changed for the better. She had a plan, after she said yes; she was going to tell him about the baby.

He opened the box. Walked to her side of the table and got down on one knee. "Jo, you mean everything to me. We have been through a lot together and I never stopped loving you. I'm here in your corner and I'm not going anywhere. Will you marry me?"

How the tears got to her eyes, she didn't know, but they were there. His proposal was beautiful, she couldn't say no. She loved him and there was nothing that could or would change that. "Yes. Yes of course I will marry you." The two of them hugged and she cried even more. This was one of the happiest days of her life everything was perfect.

She said yes. He was so happy, he couldn't even speak all he could do was just hug her and never let her go. After about five min, if happy crying the two broke the hug. Before Alex could get up, Jo stopped him. "Wait Alex, there's something I have to tell you." Fear struck his face, what did she have to tell him. He was worried.

"Alex, I'm pregnant. " He could not believe what he heard, not only did he get engaged today, but he also found out that he was going to be a father. This night could not get any better.

"Are you serious? Jo, this is amazing." "You're happy? " he shook his head and hugged her again. "You mean you're really happy?" "Yes, Yes, why wouldn't I be? Al I have ever wanted is to be married to you and have children with you."

The words made her heart melt, she never thought that she would get married and have children, but now that it was happening and with Alex she could not imagine anything else.

-Later that night-

"I can't believe we are getting married and having a baby." "I know this night could not have gone better."

They were driving home from the restaurant beaming. This night was amazing and the perfect way to start their new chapter. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing.

"Alex! Watch out!" **crash** they were driving through a green light when a car came through the opposite red light and hit their car on his side.

A/N: Hope you like it! I'll update soon if you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Her head felt wet. She didn't know what happened, one minuet they were driving through town and the next she was blacked out. She woke up hearing sirens and people yelling. She was confused, what happened why were they yelling and where was Alex.

She opened her eyes and at first everything was black, it took a few seconds for her eyes to readjust. When they did she saw what was happening. She started to panic and looked over at Alex, he was bleeding badly but she checked and he still had a pulse. "Alex, Alex!" she called as she moved closer to him. Alex moaned and turned his head towards Jo, "What happened?" "I don't know. I think we were hit by another car." Alex starts to close his eye, "No don't shut your eyes Alex, stay with me Alex, please stay with me."

An EMT approached the car, "Help! we need some help in here!" Jo screamed hoping they could hear her. "Ma'am are you able to climb out of your window?" "Yes, but you need to help my boyfriend first, I'm fine, but he needs help."

"We are going to help your boyfriend, but we need you to get out of the car safely." "NO! You need to help my boyfriend first! I said I'm fine." Her adrenaline was rushing, she wasn't sure what was happening and couldn't remember what they were even talking about before the crash.

"Alright, miss." an different EMT said trying to calm Jo down. "We look tend to your boyfriend and get him out of the car."

"I'm a doctor, and so is he." she told them.

"We are going to do our very best miss..." he trailed off "Wilson" Jo finished his sentence.

"We are going to do our very best Miss. Wilson." The EMT's put a neck brace on Alex's neck to support his head first. One EMT got into the back seat to help stabilize him before they lifted him out of the car and put him on a back board. They then took his vitals and made sure his was stable, "He's stable for now but, we need to move." They lifted the back board, put it on a stretcher and lifted him into the ambulance.

While they were checking Alex's vitals, Jo got out of the car and was escorted over to an ambulance by an EMT. "Alex, is he ok. Let me go see him. Please let me go see him." She cried as they were blocking her way of running towards him. "Miss. Wilson we need to check your vitals, you can o with him as soon as we get you checked out."

"I'm fine. I already told you. Just a cut on the head that's all." "We still need to check you out, is there anything we should be conscious of? Any medications, are you pregnant?"

"What no, nothing." She said with out hesitation. She was only thinking about Alex. All of a sudden it dawned on her, wait there was something that they should be conscious of she was pregnant, that and her and Alex's recent engagement is what they were celebrating when another car came barreling through a red light and hit them. "Wait, I'm pregnant." She said. "But you don't have to worry about it, I'll get checked out when we get to Grey-Sloan Memorial, I work there." The EMT gave up trying to fight with her and let it be, she then ran over to the stretcher Alex was on, just as they were lifting it into the ambulance.

"Alex, Alex I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." she whispered into his ear.

"Incoming." April said as she was racing through the ER to get to the Ambulance Bay. Callie, Owen, and Meredith all met her outside waiting for the ambulance.

"Do we know what we got?" Meredith asked putting on her gloves. "A 34- year old male, severe injuries, possible head injury, involved in a two car crash. The passenger is with them, with minor injuries." April stated.

Just then the sirens filled the air as the ambulance came racing into the bay.

"What do we got?" April asked the EMT. "A 34 year old..."

"It's Alex, Jo said jumping out of the back of the ambulance. "Wilson, oh my god, Alex. Are you guys alright? What happened?" all three of them asked at almost the same time.

"We were driving home from dinner, talking about the getting married and the baby and out of no where a car came racing through a red light and hit us on Alex's side."

"Has regained consciousness?" Meredith asked as the wheeled him into the trauma room.

"Yes, he spoke to me and his vitals were stable. Not good but stable."

"Jo, wait out here. We are going to do everything we can for him, but you have to wait here." Callie instructed Jo to wait outside of the trauma room.

"No. I'm going to help. I don't care about the you can't work on your family bull shit. I am going to help." She picks up a gown, but Callie takes it from her. "Wilson you will wait here," and with that Callie closes the door.

Her hands start to shake, her head is pounding, and she starts to feel water running down her cheeks. She's crying and she can't stop it. She doesn't even realize her hand move up to touch her stomach. Her baby, no their baby. They were going to start a life together, they are supposed to be happy and celebrating. Alex can't die. He can't die. They are supposed to end up together.

She cradles her head in her hands and looks up hearing a familiar voice. "Jo?" Stephanie asks curiously. Oh no, they paged Neuro, this is bad. This cannot be good.

Jo starts to stand up with the help of Stephanie. She realize that Amelia went into the trauma room to examine Alex and Steph, stayed to be with Jo. "He's really bad, isn't he Steph?"

"We don't know that yet. Amelia is just here because of possible head injuries." Wrong, Jo knew it was real head injuries not possible.

"He can't die Steph, he cant. We're getting married and having a baby. This was not supposed to happen. We are supposed to start a life together." She forgot she hadn't told anyone about the baby yet, until she saw the reaction on Steph's face. She didn't even realize she told Callie, Meredith, April, and Owen.

"You're pregnant?" Steph's face lit up. "Yes, 10 weeks. I just told Alex tonight when he pro.." She was cut off by beeping of a monitor. She knew what that sound meant.

She broke conversation with Steph and ran into the trauma room.

"His pressure is dropping. Starting compressions." "Charge to 300." " Clear."

She starts to collapse. Her whole body goes numb. He can't die. Alex can't die.

"Come on Karev, stay with us."

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'll update again soon. Don't worry though, he's not going to die. :)


	3. Chapter 3

She was numb, She didn't even realize Steph picking her up from the floor. "Come on, let's go check out that baby ok?" Steph said leading Jo away from the trauma room. No she couldn't leave, she had to make sure Alex was still alive. She had to go back. "No, I need to stay and make sure Alex stabilizes."

"He did. They stabilized him two minuets ago and then rushed him up to surgery." They did. She didn't even realize that they wheeled him right past her. Steph was right, going to look at the baby would distract her from what was happening with Alex.

"Oh. I didn't know that. Maybe you're right, let's look at the baby," she said through the tears that she couldn't stop from streaming down her face.

In the OR

"Where do we begin first? He has a lot of internal bleeding, but also he's got a bleeder in his brain and a broken arm/leg." April asked quickly scrubbing in.

"Amelia and I can work simultaneously to get the bleeding under control."

They opened him up and began to work on him. Meredith started first, trying to find the first bleeder. "Found the source of the first bleeder." It was coming from the spleen. She worked quickly and thoroughly to repair it because it wasn't long before she found another bleeder.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why now? I just got engaged, about to start my family with the woman that I love, so why?

That idiot was probably texting while he was driving or talking on his cell phone. It doesn't matter what he was doing though because he wasn't paying attention to driving, that's for sure.

I'm going to pull through this. I need to, I finally have everything that I ever wanted, I can't lose it. Jo and I have worked so hard to get here, Jo, oh no Jo. How's she? Is she ok? And the baby? Oh my god the baby?

There is no other way around this, other than pulling through, come on Alex, you have to pull through, for Jo.

What's that sound, it is different from before.

"He's coding. His pressures dropping"

Oh no. Come on, stop that keep your heart beating, don't die, don't die.

"Alex, come on. You can't die. Come on Alex stop being stubborn."

The noise changed, it's back to what is sounded like before.

"His pressures coming up, he's back."

Good job, I stayed alive. I can't do that again. I can't.

"Let's close him up and get him to ICU. He can't take anymore right now."

"He's stable now and Jo will want to see him."

That's a good sign, now I have to wake up and see Jo.

"I need to know how Alex is? I need to go to the observation deck." She fought back tears. She wanted to see the baby yes, but she needed to see Alex. This could be a distraction for a moment though. Take her mind off of Alex for a min. He'll be fine. He has to be.

"Jo, we are going to look at the baby first." "Alright."

Steph preps the ultrasound machine and instructs Jo to lift up her shirt. Steph grabs the gel and squeezes it on to Jo's stomach. Jo cringes at the cold feeling of the gel.

"There is your baby." "Oh my god. He's beautiful." Tears start to form again, for multiple reasons, she wishes Alex was here to see this, she wants to know how Alex is, and she is in aww and can't believe that is their baby.

Steph pauses for a moment and stares at the screen. "Is something wrong? Is the baby ok? Can I hear the heart beat? You didn't play the heart beat. Is there no heart beat?"

"Jo, calm down." Steph let out a small laugh. Why was she laughing? This was no time to laugh, her fiancé is fighting for his life and her baby might be gone now and she's laughing.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious."

"Jo, I was staring at the screen because I wanted to make sure I was right before I said anything."

"Ok, well what is it?"

"You're having twins."

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I will try to update weekly.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you just say?"

Pointing to the monitor Steph repeated what she said before, "I said you're having twins. See. One. Two. Baby A and Baby B"

Jo stared at the screen for a good 5 minutes in shocking. Steph was joking wasn't she? She can't be serious, this can't be happening. I'm not ready to have two babies, I was just coming around to the idea of having one baby and Alex, oh god Alex, I need to find out ow he is. I need to see him, especially now, he would be so excited right now. He'd be excited for the both of us.

"Jo? Are you alright? You look like you're going to puke." I feel like I am going to puke. Today has been a day filled with happiness, heartache, shocking and that was before we got to the hospital.

"I..I am ok, I guess. I..I didn't expect to see two babies. They're both ok though right? Both heartbeats are good?" "Yes, both are strong, hear listen." Steph pressed the button and the sound of two tiny heart beats filled the room. She bursted into tears again. She couldn't help it, her's and Alex's babies were perfect just perfect. This was one good thing that came from today, but she was still not sure if she was ready for two babies.

"Someone want to find Wilson and tell her Karev is being brought to ICU and she can go and see him." Owen said as they wheeled Alex out of the OR.

"Yes, I'm on it, she needs to see him, she was collapsed on the floor when we rushed him out of the trauma room," Callie said scrubbing out.

As Alex was beig wheeled from the OR to ICU Jo happened to be walking in towards the OR and crossed paths. Still numb and in shock she couldn't hear what anyone was saying to her, but she couldn't cry anymore. There were no tears left. All she could think about is Alex, is he going to live, he has to live, and how he doesnt know about the second baby. She kept replaying the events of that night. It was an endless loop of Alex proposing, her saying yes, telling him about the baby, then the car crash.

The next thing she can remember she was sitting at Alex's bedside in his room. She got out of the trance she was in when she heard "Wilson, Wilson are you good?" She didnt know who said it until she turned her head and saw Callie, Bailey, Meredith, Owen, Jackson, and April staring at her.

"What? Yes, I have no other choice right?" That's all I could say. I don't know how else to feel other than numb.

"He's going to be ok Jo. He's got another surgery when he's stronger and a road to recovery ahead of him, but he will be ok." Meredith said hoping to reassure her.

"Ok." Everyone left the room and left her alone with him and she just stared at him. "Alex, you have to wake up. You have to survive this. We're going to get married and start a family. Alex, please. I found out while you were in surgery, we're having twins." A half smile falls on her face as her hand naturally moves to her stomach. "We need you to be ok. Our children need their daddy."

She looked down at her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. "It's going to be ok guys. Daddy is going to be fine. He has to be." She is still not sure how she feels about twins, but for now she is living in the moment.

She looks up from her stomach and sees Alex's eyes starting to flutter open. He slowly opens his mouth to speak. His voice is groggy and weak. "Jo."

The tears she thought she didn't have anymore of came back, but this time they were tears of happiness, primarily. "Alex. Hi, oh Alex, thank god." He woke up. This was the sign she needed to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. They still had a long road ahead of them, but he woke up and he is alive and that is enough for her right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two months later**

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, she thought to herself. It has been two long months since the accident. After a short time of it being touch and go, Alex stabilized. After a few surgeries, he finally started his road to recovery. Once he was stable and on a long, but good road to recovery, Jo told him about the twins. He was over the moon, just as she expected. She'd be lying if she said she still wasn't sure about two babies, but she was starting to be excited.

She kissed his cheek before she got out of bed. Today was the day they were going to find out the sexes of the babies. She looks in the mirror as she washes her hands and examines her bump. It's bigger than a pregnancy with one baby would be at fifteen weeks.

She places her hand on her stomach and a small soft smile comes across her face. She remembers when she told Alex they were having twins. It was after his third surgery and he was having a difficult time, feeling down that his recovery was not going as fast as he had wanted. Jo thought now would be the best time to tell him. She walked into his room, "Hey you. How's the room service here?"

"Crappier than a that hotel room we stayed in, stole from a couple, after Bailey's wedding. Otherwise life is just freaking fantastic." She let a small laugh out as she shook her head. "Always looking on the bright side huh? Well it's good to know that you haven't changed."

"Yea. still the same jerk, you love." He gives her a dorky smile. "Alex, I have to tell you something about the baby."

His demeanor changes. "What? Is something wrong? Is the baby ok?"

"Well, it's not baby, more like babies. And yes the babies are fine." His face lights up and he beams with excitement. She starts to cry.

"Are you serious? This is exactly what I needed. Jo what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I knew how happy you'd be when you found out and it's all so overwhelming." she looks down at her hands. "Jo, look at me."

She looks up, "I know this isn't how we imagined any of this, but we can do it. You and I only need each other. Trust me." She stands up and leans in giving him a kiss.

"Jo" she comes back to present time, not realizing how long she's been in the bathroom/ "Jo are you still in the bathroom?"

"Yes, sorry be right there."

"Sorry, here you go." She kisses his cheek and walks past him to the kitchen. "It's ok babe, just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Yea, I'm good."

"Are you ready for today? What do you think two boys? Two girls? One of each?" He can hardly contain his excitement.

They purposefully made an early appointment so they could both go, because given their schedules nothing else would've worked. "I don't know. Uh, I hope it's one of each."

"Me too" He kisses her then heads to the door. "Well, let's go we don't want to be late."

The waiting room is filled magazines, toys, and pregnant women. Jo looks around the room and sees a little boy, no more than two years old toddle over to his mother who was sitting near Jo. "He's too cute."

"Thank you. Can you say thank you Leo?" The boy turns toward Jo and giggles. "Is this your first?" "Uh, yea." Jo gives a small smile. "Actually our first and second." Alex chimes in with a huge smile on his face.

"You're having twins. Oh congratulations." "Thank you." Alex and Jo said simultaneously. "Is this your second?"

"Actually my third, I have a five year old daughter who's at school."

"Josephine Wilson."

"That's me. It was nice to meet you, good luck." "Thank you, you too. Say bye-bye Leo." Jo gives a smile and small wave to the little boy before her and Alex disappear behind the door.

The nurse leads the two of them to an exam room. The nurse takes Jo's vitals and then leaves. "The doctor will be in soon."

"Ok, thank you." Jo turns to Alex, "We're doctors, we can't just do this ourselves?" Alex laughs "Because what's the fun in that? We can pretend we're like a normal couple who aren't doctors." "I guess so."

"Do you want to have the wedding before or after the babies are born?" "I vote for after, this way we can have the twins at the wedding and I won't look like a beached whale." She laughs.

"We can do that, as long as I get to marry the woman I love and our beautiful children, I don't care." Jo smiles and whispers "I love you" before the door opens. "Hi, how are we doing today? Ready to see those babies?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Alright, lean back and we will get started." Jo leans back and lifts up her scrub top, cringing when the gel hits her stomach. 

"Here you go. There's baby A and right here is baby B." The OB hits a button and then the room is filled with the sound of two tiny heartbeats."

"Oh my God. This is the best thing I have seen today." "Hey." "You know what I mean."

"You're right, I know. They are pretty cute aren't they?"

"Would you two like to know the sex each baby?"

"Yes."

The OB moves the ultrasound wand over Jo's stomach, and onto Baby A again. "So baby A is a boy and baby B is a girl."

Alex face lights up and he can't sit still. Panic comes over Jo's face, she is happy about finding out, but at the same time it just made this more real and scares her a little bit. They aren't just baby A and baby B, they are her son and daughter.


End file.
